Impossible, Improbable, Inclined
by ReferenceIt
Summary: Kelsey Delacruz just moved into the Tristate area. Luckily, or unlucky during the infamous time of summer. During her short stay in Danville, she learns one rule. The Flynn-Fletcher brothers own summer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The new kid

"Leaving in 10!"

"Leaving in 5!"

"Not leaving at all."  
This is a way too noisy environment when defeating the goblin king boss with the spoon of magical elements in Fantasy Fairground 2: The story of the villain of Creantia.  
Tan skin, dark hair, and pale blue eyes are prominent in the little girls features as she laid with her stomach on the couch. Kelsey's legs swung to and fro ignoring the hustle and bustle of mom and dad.  
One sigh and the ache in her body is enough motivation to get off the leather furniture. That and she is hankering for some food.

She sprawled like a cat, stretching some aching muscles, before making her way to the kitchen. Her dad was heading off to work in the city and her mom was leaving to meet up with other moms' and have a canasta game... at least that is what she thinks. She was never too sure what her mom was up to, after all her mom has more of a social life than she does.

She finally made it to the kitchen miraculously without bumping into her parents eyes still glued to a small screen. What could she make?  
Simple? Yes. She maneuvered herself to the fridge blindly reaching for metal box.  
Easy to make? Yes. Her body uses the fridge to redirect herself to the bread in the pantry. Stove? No. She grabbed two pieces of bread in one hand and went to the panini grill and plugged it in an outlet.  
Sandwich? Another round toward the fridge and she is feeling up the fruits, vegetables, and dairies.  
Lettuce? Nope. Instead she grabs herself two slices of cheese. Dairy it is.

All while she was prepping her sandwich, dear old dad turned the panini grill on and buttered it up with cooking spray. He kissed his daughter good bye and yelled he was leaving. Meanwhile the mom carefully steered her daughter back to the grill from the fridge and set up her sandwich, then closed it before giving her daughter one more kiss before leaving her as well.

Kelsey spammed a few buttons as the panini grill flattened and melt her sandwich just the way she liked it. A yawn came from her end, then looked at the clock. Promptly she shut off her hand-held device after the Goblin King obliterated her magical spoon and basically any chance of her defeating him. A ding alerted her dinner was ready and she took her sandwich out of the grill and unplugged the contraption. She sprinkled a bit of pepper and cut herself some tomatoes on the side.

She looked back at the clock before heading to the island in the kitchen to eat. After said meal, she glances at the clock and started counting down from 10.

10\. She got up.

9.8.7. She walked over to the sink.

6.5.4. She runs water over all the dishes in the sink.

3.2.1. She leans against the kitchen counter and snaps her fingers.

Cue random laser noise. Vroom.

Random disgruntled complaints. Check.

Mass migration of people flood down the street. Thump Thump thump.

A scream from an unsatisfied teenage girl. Okay.

There you are Perry line. Just in time.

Cheers of children her age getting snacks. Yup.

Now for the final event on her everyday check list.

A knock on her door just did her schedule justice. Kelsey took a deep breath in and shut off the tap in the sink before she fetched the door. Frantic knocks are all she can hear as she traveled to the front of her house.

Honestly she would be upset of somebody did this type of treatment to her door, but she grown so accustomed to it and doesn't bother her anymore.

"What do you want?"

"Kelsey did you see what Phineas and Ferb did today!"

There, standing in front of her door, is the one and only Django Brown. Artist, surfer, and 'human pretzel' extraordinaire.

"No I did not Brown and it's none of my concern."

She left the front door open and let the brown haired kid waltz on in and follow her to the kitchen area.

"Dude! It was like awesome! You should have been there the whole neighborhood was ..."

She tuned her companion out for a while as he told her the invention the stepbrothers created today. She could never get up and do the things they did. Mostly because she is lazy and she doesn't have an interest in what the Flynn-Fletchers do. A thought crossed her mind before he continued to ramble for the next 30 minutes.

"You did close the door right?"

All she heard was a scoff from the boy.  
"Of course I did. I wasn't raised in a barn."

"But you were raised with a peace loving, open sister and a creative, social attracting dad. And may I remind you that your door is always open. Like all the time. You guys should invest in a lock."

"My sister says that we should accept everyone who walks in our-"

"You know that doesn't mean you should leave your door unlock 24/7 for the whole world to enter right."

"Well, I think they would be more interested in going to the Flynn-"

"Oh you know what I mean. I just don't want another incident like last-"

"Oh would you get over that. It was one time!"

It was her turn to scoff at him this time before tending to the dishes in the sink. The artist rolled his eyes before both of them talked in useless banter.

In honesty, she doesn't know why he keeps coming back to her house to talk. Well, at first, it was to "invite" the new girl on the street to one of the crazy shenanigans the neighbors down the street does every day. But she has shown a clear dislike to that idea yet he still kept pushing. Somewhere between now and then they've gain a mutual respect to each other, following a routine. Of course this routine easily breaks if brown is with his family or etc.

It was nearing dark and Brown had to leave to meet up with curfew. During his visit both children moved toward the living room, talking while the T.V. plays endlessly.

Once he left, Kelsey plugged in her gaming console to the T.V. determined to play this until 2 a.m. so she could sleep in and not hear what the Flynn-Fletcher brothers are doing today.

* * *

"Okay, now jump to your feet and try to balance. Just go for it."

"Umm. Brown I don't think this is exactly safe."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it's because I am on top of your house balancing on a surfboard and a beach ball while you are on the ground of your backyard."

You heard it right. Little girl Kelsey had an interest in learning to surf and the Brown kid was so elated and started to give her lessons. However due to no transportation to the beach in Danville, to improve Kelsey's nonexistent surfing skills he made her do little tricks and exercises. Which so happens, that this little stunt is. Balancing on her stomach on a two story building, while a boy no taller or wiser than her tells her to stand up from her already precarious position.

"Come on it's not that bad."

"You have no right to talk! You went to the ER last week!"

Kelsey had no idea how or why he went to the ER, she just knew he did. Incredibly, Brown had a remarkable recovery rate. And as you, and everyone in the Tristate area, can tell Kelsey and Brown are yelling from a two story distance and the former was trying so hard not to die.

"Don't worry it is safe. I tried it before, you are going to be fine!"

"Really?"

As much as it went against her logic Kelsey was going to try it. At least it was proven achievable by some source and they turned out fine. Somewhere mid jump she barely registered the words he yelled.

"Yeah! I tried it last week!"

... oh mother nature, God, and other deities or supernatural beings, please let her live another life. She is so sure if she dies today that it was because she was mis informed of such risks and it wasn't her fault for her death.

Kelsey tried her best to get a good solid landing on the precariously wobbly surfboard. Unfortunately, as luck would have it, she did have a solid footing, but the rubber ball she was balancing on decided to reject her with its elasticity and bouncy quality and send her down the roof.

"KELSEY!"

The tan girl was trying her best to "surf" down the roof of the yellow t-shirt kid without flying off her board. Another side of luck decided to give a part of herself to Kelsey as she remained relatively unharmed as she landed in Brown's backyard and into a conveniently placed shrub.  
Brown, however, was gracefully hit by his own surfboard she was using in this whole fiasco.

"... In hindsight, it would be better if I didn't tell you when I tried performing this stunt." An injured brown boy groaned.

"You think!?"

Brown was rubbing profusely where the surfboard hit him as Kelsey was pulling leaves and twigs out of her hair. The black haired girl was going to fetch the boy's sister until he regretfully informed her that his sister was at a rally trying to save a bird or something.

"So you mean to tell me, we were performing a stunt with no adult (young or old) around to call 911, use first aid, or in any means to get us help if we were injured more than just scrapes and bruises."

Silence. "Well, when you put it like that-"

"Brown?"

"Yes?"

"You are an idiot."

No comments, no words, nothing. Both children went into the house got patched up by the only girl inside and they played mindless video games until his sister or dad came back.

* * *

"Ms. Delacruz, you will be on in 15."

A man in a fetching suit and a woman with a slim dress stood next to a young girl tapping her fingers to notes on a paper.

"Kelsey, dear, we are heading out now. We will be sitting near the back so do not fret if you don't see us."

"Yeah honey, break a leg."

The girl stayed silent as her parents retreated. She sighed before flipping back to page 1 and repeating the same process she was doing when her parents were here. She adorned a cute mid sleeve dress that fanned out from the waist down. It possessed a thick ribbon that was tied in the back with an equally big bow. The dress was quite comfortable and it gave her a lot of space to move.

"On in 5 Ms. Delacruz."

She nodded her head to the stage manager and headed to the performers side entrance. Her hair was pinned back with a barrette instead of letting her bangs hang free. It was also smoothed down and straightened than her natural layered locks.

"Good luck."

She entered the stage, walked behind the curtain and got on stage. The lights enveloped her body as she made her way to the piano. A light, considerate clapping audience gave their support to the young pianist. However, someone caught the girl's attention. There, in the back of the front section, just barely enough lights to make out a mop of brown hair, sat Django Brown.

She started to play.

* * *

"Let me come! Come on please!"  
The other tan individual was on the floor hanging on to Kelsey like his life depended on it.

"It is just a piano competition. A boring one at that! What kid in their right mind would go to a 2-and-a-half-hour competition listening to classical music on their own free will!"  
She was prepping for said competition by heading to the keyboard she had upstairs in her room until a mass of yellow and brown assaulted her just as she was getting on the stairs.

"But-"

"But what!"  
She had no time to play today. This competition was important because this would qualify her to semi-finals. She really needed the practice because she is determined to win this year for her 3rd year running.

"I never knew you played piano, so I want to be there as support."

"Brown, no offense, but this is a serious competition and I don't need you screaming my name out when I get on and off the stage, so no."

She pulled her leg out of his grip and booked herself upstairs so she can practice.

* * *

She didn't see him the entire week that followed. And it seemed her life was going to go back too normal, yet here he is now. He had a gleam in his eyes as she played through one of Bach's sonatas.

She finished the piece and stood up. Her eyes scanned again and found a smiling kid near center. Kelsey bowed before making her way off stage for the next competitor. The stage director leads her to the dressing rooms once again and left her there until the end of the competition.

' I never knew you played piano, so I want to be there as support.'

Django. Hmmm, what a peculiar guy.

* * *

Extra: Open door Policy

Django and Kelsey were sitting in the kitchen talking like they usually do. In other words, Django was talking about what Phineas and Ferb were doing today and Kelsey was vaguely listening.

"You should have seen it! We went like whoosh, then wham, and there was this brrrrrring sound that made us-..."

She nodded and made humming sounds. This was just the third time she's been in his house, so she was still respectfully being relatively nice and polite with all members of the house. She didn't venture off on her own, she politely denied any snacks or food, she didn't use their restroom for any use besides number 1 and washing hands, she cleaned up her own messes if she did make a mess, and stayed silent when the other household members walk by to talk to Django.

"And then-"

"Hey Django."

"Oh hey Loraine."

A woman that looks like she is between the ages of 25-35 walks into the kitchen and grabs the Brown's entire jar of sugar then leaves again.

"Bye Django."

"Bye Loraine."

Kelsey blinked. Then blinked again. Once more she did. Then she looked over to Django still animatedly talking about the Flynn-Fletcher family.

"Django."

Kelsey interrupted him. In her mind she is completely baffled that a stranger casually walks inside his house grabbed not one cup, but the whole container of sugar and walks back out like she wasn't there. In addition, Django did nothing, but greet her and basically let her steal his whole sugar jar.

Django stopped talking and looked to the black haired girl.

"Who was that."

He looked confused for a moment before registering who she was referring to.

"That was Loraine."

Kelsey gave him a deadpanned look. No kidding, it's not like he stared directly at Kelsey, said hey Loraine, then continue to talk about the Flynn-Fletchers and finally said bye to said person who stole his family's sugar.

"No, really?"

Django sighed. Sarcasm, looks like somebody wants answers. It wasn't that complicated really. He looked at the Hawaiian girl.

"She is our neighbor Kelsey, nothing unusual."

She stared at him critically before rolling her hand in a silent way that meant continue. He smiled before puffing his chest so he can continue his story about what the Phineas and Ferb were up to.

He visibly deflated when the front door opened again and caught Kelsey's attention.

"Hey Django."

"Hey Rick."

The girl watched as a boy the same age as them walks in and takes Django's jacket from the coat closet. Then like the woman before, leave with a casual bye.

"Classmate, you'll see him in school."

She stared blankly at him before pointing at something behind him. He looked back again before seeing another person in his house.

"Django."

And there goes the leaf blower.

"City park Gardener."

"Brown's son."

Finished art sculptures.

"Dad's business manager."

"Dj!"

A stereo system.

"My cousin's best friend's cousin."

"Hey DB what is up my man!"

Sandwiches.

"Neighbor's ex-wife 5th boyfriend."

"Brown junior!"

Suitcase.

"Neighbor's ex-wife 5th boyfriend's new girlfriend."

"Little B!"

Girly clothing's

"President of Danville high Peace around the world club."

"Jenny's little bro."

Strike signs.

"Jenny's new recruit for peace around the world club: mission europeace."

Then finally a man that looked like a pharmacist walks in and casually grabs a flamethrower in the art cave of Django's father. He looked up at the two children before shrugging.

"... I don' the know them."

He walked out and didn't bother closing the door. He had a really bad slouch. Kelsey unconsciously straightened her back when he left. Django just stared at the door before replying,

"I don't know him either, but he probably really needed that flamethrower."

In and out people went, it was systematic and organized like an assembly line. Why do the Browns have a flamethrower in the first place? She will never know.

"Is this common?"

Django just nodded as he watched the girl in front of him rub her temples and metaphorically age 8 years. Her gaze was half lidded and he saw an irk mark on her forehead. He is confident that she is really annoyed with him now. He backed away from the counter top and start prepping Kelsey's favorite sandwich. At least he can lessen the annoyance of the Hawaiian girl.

"... I am going to use your restroom, if one more person, not from your immediate family, comes in and 'borrow' something. I am leaving and not talking to you for a week."

Django nodded to her as she ventured to his restroom, but not before she went to the front door, locked it, then glared at him. He watched as she climbed up the stairs to the master bathroom as that was the only bathroom with a lock in it. Technically it was his, but he shared it with his father. He knew that Kelsey felt uncomfortable with his sister's restroom ever since she took the door off and replaced it with a hippie type curtain. He continued to prepare her sandwich when a knock comes from the door. He glanced upstairs to see if Kelsey was coming down already before he opened the door.

"Hey Django!"

"Phineas, what's up!"

Lo and behold there stood Phineas Flynn. One of the Kings that rule summer.

"I had so much fun at your house today!"

They exchange a few words and had a mini conversation. For some strange reason Kelsey isn't down yet so he didn't feel like he should worry for Phineas to be here. Kelsey had an unusual dislike for Phineas and Ferb and he didn't understand why. He asked once, but when she tried to explain her reason words seem to deflect off his skull. All he remembered from the conversation was something about the level of sanity within Danville. He shrugged it off the next day.

"Oh by the way, can we borrow your flame thrower?"

Django frowned when he told Phineas that some other guy borrowed it first.

"But we do have an industrial blowtorch."

"Thanks, we can use that."

Phineas explained that their blowtorch was broken since last week's invention. Apparently Addison told Isabella who told Phineas that he had a flame thrower. Phineas and Ferb could use a flame thrower, and if they needed more precision they can just make an attachable part to get the job done.

Django briefly looked toward the stairs to see if Kelsey finished yet. He didn't hear any footsteps so he had time. Besides this wasn't like the others who just took the stuff they needed and leave, Phineas came, knocked the door, and politely asked. So this should be fine right? Anyway Django nodded and let Phineas inside, he told him that it should be in the garage and he can check there.

Phineas nodded, let himself on and went to the garage. The moment the garage door closed, Kelsey climbed down the stairs.

"Django, I know that your family is very... open, but please be weary who you lend your stuff to."

"Okay yeah sure, but anyway Phineas-"

"Ugh. Can we not talk about the Flynn-Fletchers for the rest of the day? I don't want to hear them, see them, or talk about them right now."

Kelsey was so done with them. After the bathroom fiasco literally half a minute ago, she really doesn't want to talk about them right now. She feels like a very thin string right now, one more tug and she is going to snap.

Django now seems horrified as Kelsey so vehemently doesn't want anything Phineas and Ferb related right now. What happened upstairs that made her so angry? This rage is so out of the blue! Now what! A certain redhead is in his house sharing the same roof of a girl who looks like she is ready to hit the innocent inventor.

"Wait, what happened-"

"Don't speak about it."

"But-"

"Shut up."

Well, someone's in a mood. Django would've rolled his eyes, but he was too nervous about his friend Phineas. He feels like he can just hear the shuffling of tools in the garage get louder.

"Well I need to-"

"-ey Djang-"

"-gets! Jackets! I need a jacket; do you need a jacket?"

Django cut Phineas off as he pushed Kelsey back up the stairs,

"You should get a jacket in my sister's room! It is getting chilly in here. Brrrrrrrrr! Okay go get us jackets!"

Kelsey stumbled up on the stairs and got shoved into his sister's room. He heard a thud, but paid no mind to it as he slid down the stairs on the banister. He appeared right in front of Phineas a second later.

"Did you find it yet?"

Phineas shook his head no and said it wasn't in there. Django was going to lead him out of the house until he saw a certain Hawaiian girl descending the stairs in which he turned around and showed Phineas the kitchen and told him to look in there.

"Django because of you I got a rug burn in your sister's room."

Kelsey came down with a really red knee. Some of the skin was punctured so little dots of red were there. She went downstairs with no jackets of any kind. Of course she wouldn't come down with any jackets. The coat closet was down here and Jenny's room was filled with only clothing meant to be worn by a teenage girl. She is still a child, a child with a small and somewhat broad physique.

"And the coat closet is down here. If you're cold you could always put on the AC."

However, as Kelsey said that, she was walking towards the kitchen. Probably expecting her sandwich to be done by now.

"Great idea Kelsey! So why don't you turn on the AC. It was your idea after all!"  
This time Kelsey was pushed toward the laundry room where the device was. This time Django did not shove her inside. Instead he just slammed the door on her and locker her in, an improvement if anything.

Phineas, again, was found with no blowtorch in his hands. A little conversation input, Kelsey somehow out of the room she was locked in and a game of hide and find was being played. Two out of the three players completely don't know they are playing the game and the one remaining really didn't want to play either.

This is usually where random instrumentals start playing and all three are reenacting a chase scene on Scooby-Doo. Like the old ones from the 2000s not the new one that looks like the new animator is the guy who draws for family guy. Besides the point. So after the 90's cartoon scene the ending was near.

"Hey Django, I found it!"

Barely a second passed before Django was right beside Phineas. By how fast he came from the sound of his name, anyone could have guessed he teleported.

"That's great!"

"Thanks a lot though. Without this, Ferb and I would have to think of something different to do tomorrow. Not that we can't, but we really wanted to create a high tech double Dutch system in a computerized hamster ball that actually speaks Dutch you know?"

"Totally get it. Sounds awesome as usual."

As they were nearing the door Phineas turned toward Django.

"So are we going to see you tomorrow?"

"Aw, I can't. I'm hanging out with Kelsey."

"She's the new girl isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"You should invite her over sometime. The whole gang would love to meet her. Save for Buford of course."

"Maybe one day."

They both said their goodbyes before heading their separate ways. Just when Django thought he was in the clear, the door to the coat closet was shut closed, startling the boy. There stood in all her glory was Kelsey Delacruz, leaning on the door she just shut.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire as the expression goes. Django tried to explain, but Kelsey just raised her hand up in gesture that meant stop. She nods her head to the living room where she made her escape and jumped on the couch. A moment while later Django came in with a grilled cheese sandwich and peppered tomato slices. He sat in silence as he watches the girl eat the grilled cheese. The T.V. was on but it was muted.

"You know; you could've just told me that Phineas was here."

Django fumbled with his fingers as he kept glancing away from the tan skinned girl.

"But you were so adamant that you wanted to not talk about Phineas or ferb for the rest of the evening. I thought it would upset you to know that he was in the house AND that he was borrowing one of my stuff."

The girl just rolled her eyes. She has been doing that a lot lately. She explained that it was fine if the Flynn-Fletchers wanted to borrow something because she trusted them. Plus, after being pushed around the house in a game of cat and mouse, her head was cooled down a bit.

"As weird as it sounds coming from my mouth. The Flynn-Fletcher brothers aren't people who come in recklessly and take your stuff. They are really responsible and, quite honestly, pretty chill."

Django was convinced the world was ending today. That was until Kelsey smacked his head with her palm. However, Django was happy, it looks like Kelsey is warming up to the brothers.

"... you know when they are not being to obnoxiously annoying and start working at 6 am in the morning daily."

And she's back. Well...

He jumped on Kelsey when her guard was down and gave her a bear hug. Both children ended up on the floor laughing. Both really glad that Kelsey set the plate down on the side table before Django attempted his surprise attack hug.

... Django wouldn't want her to change one bit.

* * *

AN: First chapter, still looking for a beta. Mistakes will be made, most of them either grammar, spelling, and fragments.


	2. Chapter 2

"You woke me up this early in the morning to go to the beach."

Kelsey was still rubbing the sleep away as the surfer continuously jumped up and down her bed. Unknowingly to Kelsey, he grabbed a pillow preparing to do something daring to get the girl out the house and to the salty beach of the Tristate area.

"Oh Come On! Get. Out. Of. Bed!"

A girlish shriek came out of the pubescent boy as Kelsey knocked him off of her bed. She was so sure that she was going to have a feathery concussion by the kid's hard hits with her pillows.

"So attacking me with a pillow is the best solution to get a girl to go with you?!"

Kelsey was tired. She was exhausted. Fatigued. Zonked. Jaded. Name any synonym and she most likely felt exactly like that.

"Katy! This is like the first time we get to hang out with each other for a LONG time! Let's not waste it. Please!"

Ignoring that silly nickname as that is a story for another time. Django's words ring true. Both kids had hectic schedules with Brown going on round trips with his father and Delacruz on round trips for piano. Whenever one of them was back in Danville, the other was preparing to leave the same day. Today was one of the rare days when both children were free in Danville and they both had time to catch up.

Honestly, she was tempted to tell her neighbor to hang out with the Flynn-Fletcher brothers, but he has done that a million times before; especially when she was gone. Dang nab it, now she feels guilty.

"Hello? Earth to-"

"I heard you the first time."  
She made shoo motions toward the boy.  
"Get out so I can change."  
A shrill shriek banged in her eardrums as Django ran out of her room and down the stairs. Kelsey lethargically got out of bed and dressed herself in her usual t-shirt and pants, only now a swimsuit was underneath it all. She lazily brushed her hair with her fingers to a semi presentable state.  
Seriously it was way too early for her to be up right now. Her feet carried her to the overly amused boy in her living room. Surprisingly, he had yet to crash by an energy rush. She knew she would be.

"Come on! We are going to be late for the bus!"

And without further ado, the children left the house and ventured to the beach.

* * *

Of course. First the roof incident, now this.  
Kelsey calmly sat on her surf board, drifting with the currents, meanwhile Django was running around the beach with a crab pinching his nose. At least this time Kelsey wasn't involved with the situation yet.

Yet is the word that haunts her. She waits, expecting Django to pull her into his mess.

Lo and behold here is the chain reaction.  
In a span of half a minute does this happen.  
1\. Django crashes into a palm tree.  
2\. That palm tree drops a coconut  
3\. That coconut lands in a beach chair that has some super elasticity  
4\. The coconut bounces off said chair with great distance  
5\. That coconut is abused by said sports: volleyball, soccer, track, biking  
6\. It then tries to decapitate Kelsey's head  
7\. It gets whacked by a whale's tail  
8\. Then gets sucked into a large man's belly which cannoned the fruit up in the air  
9\. It falls toward innocent poor Kelsey  
10\. Last minute it gets hit by a mysterious green ray which enlarges the coconut 5x its size  
11\. Kelsey is flung from her surf board into the air.  
12\. She drops pitifully into the ocean

All the while she doesn't notice any of the events since the fruit first tried to decapitate her.

Yup. It's official. Kelsey and Django are cursed.

* * *

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"How about I-"

"No."

"What if-"

"No."

"You didn't-"

"No."

"Kel-. OWCH!"

"No."

The short Hawaiian looking girl hit her supposed friend on the head with a poi ball. Django rubs his head trying to figure out where the ball and string came from.

She couldn't have had it this entire time right?

Both children were at the googleplex mall in a small toy store.

Not even 2 minutes ago they were selling a "climbing charlie" toy? Honestly, she wonders if the toy makers have an ounce of creativity, like weren't they supposed to have a test group of kids before they put the toy in the shelf? Tell her they got kids and not toddlers, she'd like to believe they are smart enough to tell the difference.

She would have said that this should be the criteria the Flynn-Fletchers would have excelled in. With their creative genes running around in that less than 4 ft. body, she should have expected more from them.

But instead they have a toy that is the new trend of Danville. And you know what it does.  
Absolutely nothing. What is it? A slab of wood with legs eyes and a tail labeled after a semi aquatic mammal. Yup, it is a platypus. And staying true to what the actual mammal actively does, it doesn't do much.

She would have applauded the step brothers for this use of cocky satire. "A toy so stupidly simple... So basically bland... So idiotically uncomplicated... That it can do absolutely anything."

Again she would have applauded them any other day, just not today. She came to the googleplex mall with a Django Brown trailing behind her to buy new poi balls because the one she has currently in her hand are broken by the string. In addition, poi balls come in sets so while one point ball in fine the counterpart is not thus making her replace the entire set.

It's just a bad day today.

To add to the bad day, she has to deal with Django wanting to buy a Perry the platypus action figure, that again does absolutely nothing. Kids her age wanting to do the same and buy the toy, and when she was about to grab a set of poi balls, they are ripped off the shelf and replaced with Perry.

The poi balls are now in the storage room and she has to wait in a ridiculously long line to ask and pay for them. Now, she has to deal with a pouting brown haired kid standing in line right next to her.

It got boring really fast. A pouting Django doesn't really do much to stimulate a child's mental psych. Actually it became aggravating. Why is anyone's guess.

Let's see, what can catch her eye. The bully gym was upgraded. Mrs. Docop won the bridge game last week. Her father's client is very pleased with his work. Mom is baking a soufflé tonight. She can ask her cousins to come, but does she really want to share it with them.

Ugh. Why does boredom exist. And why Django is still pouting!

"I feel like number 2."

She looks up and here she sees the step brothers' sister, Candace Flynn-Fletcher.  
Candace Fletcher?  
Candace Flynn?

Eh, doesn't matter. The sister is wearing the silliest outfit she has seen so far. This is why she doesn't feel like growing up is such a good thing. Seriously, if a job meant public humiliation, she rather has it later than sooner.

"At least Jeremy is on break. I would die if he sees me like this."

Kelsey would die if anyone saw her in that.

"Excuse me, sir."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.  
Insert shriek of brief panic.

"Candace, is that you? Geez with that costume I couldn't even tell that you were a girl."

Insert awkward laugh here.  
Doesn't one of them have a crush on the other?

"Well bye Candace, have to go back to work. See you later."

The red head stood shocked with a fake smile plastered on her face. Yup, the struggle is real. Kelsey sighed.

"An opinion for a thought, he messed up along with your mess up."

Candace looked down to see Kelsey impatiently tapping her foot as waiting for the kid near the counter to pay for his playti-toy.

"Like you can understand what I'm going through."

Well... yeah she's a kid, love isn't really a priority in this chapter of her story. Wait till the teenage arc, then she might be at least 45% interested... might as well give her 2 cents in.  
It doesn't seem Candace would particularly care for her answer either way.

But first, let's get some privacy.

"Django, can you down to the food court with that caricature of the chef and get me a double stuffed Hawaiian pizza?"

Django groans because she practically sending him across the mall for pizza in the food court.

"Keeeeeeeeellllllll."

"I'm hungry."

Insert silence.

"Fine."

He exits the toy store to go to the food court on the other side of the mall. What a friend.

Kelsey turns back to Candace. Her commentary might be valuable, it might not. Wait does it make her narcissistic if she is speaking just to hear her own voice? If it does, that is unfortunate. She can be prideful if she desires, but not narcissistic. Ew.

"I never formally introduced myself. Kelsey Delacruz-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're a friend to my brothers. What?" Candace cut off my introduction. Well that was somewhat rude.  
And plus she doesn't even hang out with her brothers, she hasn't entered their backyard at all this summer.

"Well-"

"Actually why should I bother-"  
Is she going to rant?

"Like, look at him! He is so dreamy, cute, sweet, cute, did I mention cute?"

Three times actually.

"Why would he give me the time of day. We had several encounters, but that doesn't mean he is interested. You see there was a time in my backyard, we had this beach, I was crowned queen and-"

Why does this seem she heard this story before? As Candace talk about her encounters with Jeremy, Kelsey patiently listened as much as she could without being bored to death.

Again romance is not in the fore front of her mind. Candace droned on and on and made Kelsey's wait a bit more bearable. At least she was entertained, kinda.

Oh look, she's almost to the front. Her gaze went back to the teenage girl, who by the way, looks like she is off into her own world. Kelsey thought she said something about being the queen of mars at one point.

She finally got to the service desk and left Candace to her own devices (which was her own voice in this case). Kelsey politely asked for poi balls, however the manager tried to swindle her to buy a platypus and they debated whether it was ideal enough for her to buy one. In the end she did end up buying a platy-doll and she said to wrap it and send it to her address.

After, she went back to Candace who was still talking about her beloved Jeremy Johnson and how she thinks that they are truly meant to be.

She has no idea if she should cheer her on or tell her that she is border lining to become a stalker. Either way, her personal opinion doesn't matter much, but she'll support it until it crashes and burns.

"And that's why I have admiration toward Jeremy."

Oh look she is done.

"Ah, that felt so good to get off my chest. You see me friend Stacy she-"

Oh no no no no no no no. She doesn't have enough patience to go through another rant. This time on a topic she doesn't care about.

"Well Candace, it was nice conversation we had and I'm glad you found more confidence in your pursuit for Jeremy, however I need to leave. So good luck with him, I wish you the best in your endeavors!"

Kelsey quickly made her way out of the toy store with a less than graceful goodbye to the Flynn-Fletcher. Just in time too as her brothers passed by with a camera lady giving a short interview.

Now all she has to do is find a messy mop of brown hair and then she can go home. Actually she is quite hungry. Where did her friend go off to now?

* * *

AN: Notice that most of this is short little stories and plot development. I try to stay true to the feeling the actual cartoon gives off and I hope I succeeded in the tone and characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Still at the googleplex mall, Kelsey and Django ate Hawaiian pizza at the food court.

"You did know I was going to bring the Pizza to you right?"

"I know."

Kelsey actually forgot that she sent Django on a pizza run. That is the reason why she went straight to the food court thinking that her brown haired friend would assume to find her where the food is.

"Really now?"  
Django didn't believe his friend one bit.

"Yes I did."  
Kelsey started acting defensive.  
" I just didn't want to hear you complain to me about getting a stupid platy-doll."

"It's a Perry the platypus in-action figure. Just saying."

"Whatever. It still does nothing."

"In-action figure!"

She rolled her eyes and continued to eat ham and pineapples on bread covered with cheese.  
No marinara sauce.  
Not on this type of pizza.

She's actually glad that Django remembered that. She is pretty sure that she forgot to mention that when she sent him on a pizza run.  
Well that just means that he is that much of a friend to her for remembering that small tidbit of information. That or Django is becoming a stalker with high observational perception.

Well it doesn't matter either way. The end result is tasty.

"Kel, it's time to go!"

Both children, Kelsey and Django, turned their heads to the sound of the voice. Kelsey quickly finished her slice and bid a farewell to Brown.

"Bye Django thanks for paying!"

Django waved goodbye still eating his pizza slice at the table they were sitting at. Kelsey ran up to her cousin and he ruffled her hair before proceeding to the exit of the mall.

"So how was your day?"

Kelsey looked up to stare at the bright blue eyes that questioned her.

"Aggravating, but it wasn't the worse day I've had."

She then remembered that her mom told her to invite her cousins over for dinner. Can she not? She wants to eat the soufflé by herself. Wait, she just had pizza. Aw man, did she spoiled her dinner? Like lunch passed, but it's too early for the pizza to be dinner.

Her cousin looked at her with an amused expression on his face as Kelsey changed expressions about 3 times in the last minute as she was mentally analyzing the pros and cons of dinner. He knew that she was supposed to invite him and his little sister for dinner tonight, but tonight's dinner was one of her favorites. He is happy that she is open to their family and her friend Django Brown.  
Honestly, his family and her family aren't closely related, far from it actually. However, it doesn't stop his folks from reaching out to her family. Family is a big part to both of their parents and it is really touching.

Kelsey's cousin remembered the first time ever meeting her. She was shy and conservative, and polite and respectful. This was some time before his sister was born. The cousin was around 10 years old and Kelsey was 3, at that time he treated Kelsey as a little sister. She even started to play video games and instruments like him at a young age. "Monkey see monkey do" he guessed.

"Hey does your family want to come over tonight? My mom is baking soufflé tonight."

He smiled, she really did turn out great.

"Yeah we're up for that. Around 5 as usual?"

"Yup! I think mom is making the southwestern one or the ricotta."

Kelsey started to animatedly talk about having dinner with the whole family again. Family is a big part of all of our lives.

They left the mall and we're now in the parking lot looking for his car so they can head on home. The cousin felt a small nudge to his side and looked at the tan colored girl. She gave a smile at him before speaking,

"So... are you going to teach me how to drive when I'm of age?"

He grinned, "Sure, but wait, you still have 7 years before they even consider you to be behind the wheel."

Kelsey pouted while her cousin got into the driver seat. She went into the passenger's seat and turned on the radio looking for a station when he revved up the engine.

"Thanks Jeremy.

... Also on a side note, you suck at flirting with girls."

* * *

Django Brown.  
Son of a famous Artist who travels around the world and little brother to a certain peace loving hippie sister. Who, by the way, is well known for being in every peace rally. He didn't really stand out much, at least on an individual level. He is usually known because of his father or his sister.

He doesn't remember anything related to his mother. He doesn't know what she looked like, how she acted, what she did for a living. He doesn't mind much of it, but it still created what if scenarios. His father and sister seem to know her well and he felt alienated from his own family because they shared something he couldn't relate to. All they tell him is that he gets his genes from his mother, which is strange because he personally feels like he looks like a mini version of his father.

He shouldn't be complaining, he bonds with his father with a love of art and his sister looks after him without ever judging him. His sister would always be the one to yield in an argument (which is like every other blue moon) because that was who she was.  
He shouldn't be ranting, there are so many people out there who have a more terrible life than him. He has clothes on his back, a roof on top of his head, and meal every time he passes the dining room table. He even has the privilege of privacy, security, love, and traveling.  
Still he can't help, but think. Everything he does, everyone he knows are through connections, some thick, some thin.

He is friends with Phineas and Ferb because they're close by and neighbors. In addition, they are genuinely curious on how he is doing, but always are invested on what their plan is for the day. He's friends with Isabella through Phineas and Ferb. She is nice and all, but she seems to hang off Phineas a lot. He knows the fireside girls through Isabella. That is where he met Addison, she is so exuberant like when he first met them Addison's introduction was very sassy and... her. He knows Buford because he bullies him time from time. He knows Baljeet through Buford because they both are bullied. He knows Pablo through his Dad, he knows Candace through Jenny. He knows several famous artists from his dad, and he knows a few pacifists through his sister.

He knows almost everyone in Danville; he makes small talk with each and every one of them. He greets them every day, have a 10 min. conversation and move on.  
He doesn't know anyone personally, and no one really knows him either.  
Lately he is getting really tired of small talk, it gets harder to ask the same thing to every person he greets and, in reply, gets a general, robotic response. He can never talk in depth of a favorite topic of his because they get bored so easily or pretend to know what he is saying when they truly don't understand.  
He never wanted to bore a person because then they feel obligated to listen and trapping them in a conversation is not nice.

He walks home from the Googleplex mall greeting and conversing to whoever was there on his walk on home. So far it was Sally, Richard, Ms. Loliberry, Claire, Bart, Lisa, and the Senture twins. Oh doonkleberries, he has no idea how to differentiate between the two. It's always a challenge when greeting them and it always seems like he is walking on eggshells around them. You see, they hate when people can't tell the difference and when people can't they become the scariest pranksters on the block. He doesn't know how Phineas and co. can tell, he needs to ask them some time.

He finally made it home and walks in, he is greeted by his father who lifts him up, gives a kiss on the cheek before going to his artist cave to create more art supplies that are 10x bigger than their normal size. He passes by the kitchen and see it already set up for dinner as the actual food is still cooking on the stove. Then he proceeds to head up the stairs, his sister sees him and invites him into her room.  
He obliged and jumped on his sister's flowery bed. The room isn't much; in fact, it is very modest. It only had a bed, closet, and a desk. However, she decorated it to the brim with flowers, doves, peace banners rally times, etc. She doesn't use an alarm clock, saying the world's natural alarm clock is the sun itself.

"Django, why the long face?"

He sighed, of course his sister would pick up that he is feeling down. He got here like 2 minutes ago too!

"Nothing much..."

Jenny sat at her desk waiting for Django to pour out his feelings. She knows how Django feels about his friends, she knows how he feels about mom, she knows just because she needs to.

"You know I can tell you are lying. It is not good to hold negative emotions in. Those emotions can pile up to great heights until it crushes you little by little or as a big storm."

"Yeah, I know."

But he doesn't and Jenny knows that he is just saying words without any meaning to them.

"Jen, I'm blessed. I am grateful for everything I have."

She never said he didn't.

"I love my family; I love my friends."

She knows there is a gap though.

"I have a passion I can strive for."

Yet he can't talk about it with anyone else.

"And I'm happy."

... yes he is, but not all the time.

Django kicked his feet back and forth before looking up at his sister.

"Well if that's all I'm going to go. Don't you have dinner to get to?"

She smiled and dismissed her little brother.

He returned the smile and left his sister's door open and head towards his own. He walked inside his room as his door was already opened and saw a strange bag on the top of his bed. It was a plain white bag with black tissue paper on the top, covering whatever was inside. He approaches the bed with a sense of curiosity.

It couldn't have been his father because he would have taken Django inside his artist cave to give him or show him his present. And it also couldn't have been his sister because he just saw her and she only gave small trinkets from some of her peace rallies. Getting a full size gift would have been out of character for her, at least to him.

Django climbs up on to his bed and sat down as soon as he reached the gift. He carefully took out the black tissue paper and set them aside. His eyes widen with disbelief at what was inside. He pulls out a Perry the platypus In-action figure, but the strange thing is, was it wasn't colored. It was completely white, the tail, the beak, and even the eyes. He pulls out the rest of the contents inside the bag which happen to be an expensive art supplies set with paints, colors, markers, pastels, etc.

He marveled with joy at all the gifts he received. He checks once more in the white bag to see if there is anything else. To his surprise there was, but it wasn't out in the open like the rest, it was inside an envelope. He took it out and examined it, flipping it to see both sides, it didn't have his name or even the sender's. He shrugged and carelessly opened it. Inside of the envelope was a card, but not like the ones people see in a pharmacy. It was more like a business card without the information. Instead, on the card was a brief message in a neat handwriting:

 _Stop acting like you want stuff that you actually don't want_  
 _... have fun._

He smiled now knowing exactly who it came from. Django stretched his small body to his desk so he can place the small card in a drawer. After, he placed newspapers on his desk and put the semiaquatic mammal on top of that. He opened his new art set and began tricking out his own personal toy.

Jenny leaned against the door frame as she saw her brother fanatically painting his own toy. The gap is still there, but with time it no longer will be.

* * *

AN: This may or may not be progressing too fast, but in my defense chapters 1-possibly 7 are character based. The intention and goal of her is to befriend the main crew and be part of all their shenanigans. I really wish to go in the timeline in which the episodes where aired, but it was proven that the episodes weren't in order at all give or take a few plot points and the very first day of the summer. So to fit my story I'm moving a few inventions ahead of when they were aired. Still need a beta if anyone is interested. If not I'm free willing it.

Also thank you ArendAlphaEagle for making your comment earlier. I realized that I didn't make a clear transition of who I was talking about. When I was mentioning the little sister it wasn't for Django Brown. I was trying to give hints to the readers of who Kelsey's cousin really is. Kelsey Delacruz is a distant cousin of character of Jeremy Johnson. I was hinting that the cousins she was trying to invite over was the Johnson family. Mary-suish, a little bit, but I tend to favor side characters.

So I edited the chapter a bit hoping that I made it clear enough not to confuse anyone. I am still looking for a beta.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, some peace and quiet.

Lately Kelsey has been staying awake during the day and falling asleep at night. Usually she does the opposite. It makes her abnormal, sure, but at night she can see the stars, it is quiet, and there aren't any drilling noises or the such.

Kelsey can now mindlessly play her video games. On the bright side she doesn't have to worry about Brown visiting her for at least a week because he is on tour with his father. Quality father son bonding time if she can say so herself. Unfortunately, the piano competition is not over yet and she has every other weekend booked for either a competition or a challenge. So majority of her summer will be travelling to where ever from Danville. Of course this doesn't include personal bonding time with the family. Oh doonkleberries she is booked.

A sigh escaped her lips setting the game device down. She doesn't want to fight the evil pixie fairy right now, plus that evil pixie fairy has a vendetta against her character for ruining her son's wedding. If she was in the game she would explain to the fairy that it was the donkeys fault.

She looked out her window and then the time. It was 5:30 according to her alarm clock. It was way too early for the Flynn-Fletchers to be up right now. It is decided then.

She throwed on a jacket over her night wear and head to her parent's room. She sneakily creeped in, slowly and carefully heading toward the window. Her eyes would occasionally wander to her parent's every time she made a sound that would potentially wake them up.

She finally made it to the window and slide it open. She gave the screen a rough jerk to pop it off, looking towards her parents to see if it awoken them. She set it to the side of the window and climbed out to the ledge. She slid the window back, and placed the screen on the slightly open window and stepped onto the tiled roof. Currently, she was in her backyard on top of the patio deck. She jumped a short distance from her parent's room to the top of the house. Struggling to place her weight to the slanted roof considering her also short height. She finally made it up with a few new scrapes and future bruises. She sat, facing where the sun would rise.

The cold nipped at her skin, even when wearing an oversized jacket and pajama pants. She brought her knees up to her chest and leaned her head against them. It blocked, at least, the coldness from attacking her nose.

She stared down below. The street lights were a lit, her father's car still in the driveway, her neighbor across the street has her porch light on, illuminating parts of her flowers, and 4, maybe 5 houses down across the way from her neighbors dimly lit porch was the Flynn-Fletcher household. She is so close to them. So close. She hears their agenda, hears the where is Perry line, hears the grinding and melding of the tools, she hears the screams of an unsatisfied teenage age girl, she hears the stampede of feet going to and away from that household every day without fail, she hears everything.

She sighed again, almost inaudible because of her knees in the way. A soft knock comes from the right side of her, opposite of where she was staring at. She looks right and sees half of her pop's body.

"Mind if I join you?"

She nods her head no and stared back to the Flynn-Fletcher household. Maurice Delacruz, the father of Kelsey Delacruz, lifted the rest of his body up and joined his daughter in the early hours of the morning.

"Isn't past your bed time young lady?"  
His tone was light and rhetorical. He knew she shouldn't be out this late, never mind up. He always knew his daughter was a night walker.

She looked up at him, then ever so slightly, tilted her body to him until she was comfortably leaning against her father. He rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her, she adjusted a bit before settling.

"Dessert for your thoughts?"

She glanced at her father confused.

"It's penny."

"Yeah, however you are more expensive and rather have a 20$ bill than a penny. So an alternative without breaking my bank is to offer dessert, which you happen to be a fan of."

She couldn't deny that, she is not a cheap girl, and she really likes dessert. So in response she shrugged and snuggled up to her father more.

Silence continued to reign over the two, before the adult interrupted it.

"Was moving here really that bad?"

She looked up to her dad, who carried such a forlorn type of expression. No, it wasn't the move at all.

"No."

Maurice looked at his daughter.

"Then what is it?"

She stayed silent for a few moments before speaking up.

"This town is weird."

She doesn't know how to express it but,

" I have people around my age group, I use to be the oldest. I'm used to seeing our cousins all the time when we visit, but know I see them with other friends and stuff. We came here during the summer and so I technically know no one here. I made a friend sure, but he has plans and I have plans; they always seem to interfere whenever we want to hang out. I don't know, but this city is weird."

The last half of her monologue got a little slurred and muddled because at that point she turned her head to Maurice's sweatshirt, muffling out her own voice. He still thinks that he got a good grasp of what she was trying to say.

"Kelsey, sometimes you just have to put yourself out there, it's scary I know, but sometimes it's worthwhile. Tolerance then acceptance can only get you so far. And so far, it got you one great friend. Expand your limitations and it may surprise you with a set of great friends."

Kelsey stayed silent processing what her father said. Maurice smiled before kissing his daughters head.

"What time is it?"

He checked the time on his watch.

"5:55."

"Make a wish."

"All my wishes are already granted; you make your wish."

He got up just as the sun started to peak over the horizon.

"I'm going to get ready for work, don't stay up here too long, you might get sick."

Maurice left Kelsey alone, climbing back to his and his wife's room. Kelsey stared off into the distance watching the sun rises. She was vaguely aware of the brothers down the street doing some pre-planning shenanigans on what they should do today.

Looks like her cue.

She got up feeling the bitter cold air attack her skin once again and started to go back where she came from. She climbed down the roof and went back inside to grab some shut eye.

She was blissfully unaware that one of the two Flynn-Fletcher brothers caught her climbing down the roof. Hey, that gave him an idea.

"Hey Ferb, I think I know what we are going to do today!"

* * *

"Kelsey."

"Kelsey."

"Kelsey."

"Kelsey."

"Kelsey."

"Kelsey."

"Oh do shut up Django."

Kelsey Delacruz was peacefully practicing a piece from Chopin for her entertainment. Not even 3 minutes into the instrumental Django entered her room and proceeded to repeatedly call her name. At first she just ignored him, focusing on playing Chopin, but then he started to touch her stuff, move her music sheets, and play random keys on the keyboard she was currently using to play.

All in all, she got annoyed. Although one should not reward a person who clearly is using a dirty way to get their attention, she couldn't help but indulge in his whims less she grabs something and chuck it at her (currently) only friend. After all she is trying to listen to her father's words as they have been fruitful in the past. Unfortunately, as the saying goes, 'Easier said than done'.

Kelsey takes a deep breath before focusing her attention on the stereotypical dressed surfer boy.

"What do you want Django."

Django couldn't be anymore happier then receiving the attention of a certain little Hawaiian girl. He has big news to tell her today and he rushed over here as soon as his father dropped the ball.

He tripped over two dogs, a mailman, and a runaway shopping cart. Seriously where did that shopping cart come from? He lives only a block and a half away from her house and the grocery mart was like a 2-mile drive from the suburban area. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. No doubt the girl in front of him thought he was going crazy at the action. he replied nonetheless.

"You have no idea what's going to happen in less than 3 days from now!"

She rolled her eyes. No there is no possible way she could know what is happening in Danville in the metropolitan area. No possible way she would know that someone rented out the private art museum in central metropolitan. No way that she could've known that the doors of that exhibit had to be resized for a special event that isn't publicized yet until exactly 3 hours, 4 minutes, and 37.572 seconds from now. Of course she wouldn't know these things, after all she is a good girl who didn't walk right into her father's home office, pulled the files of his latest job, read his latest job for his company, sneakily returned the folder, then make her father his favorite avocado sandwich for all the stress that was piled up in this last minute request for the art exhibit.

No, she just made her father's favorite sandwich out of the kindness in her heart. After all that is what a good girl like her do for her overworked father.

However, since she is a good girl, she won't pop Django's bubble as he seems so excited to tell her the good news. At least, not today. Tomorrow perhaps, that would be fun. Or today would suffice if the opportunity allows it.

"Well tell me what is happening in the world, but while you do, please stop touching my keyboard."

He stopped tapping random white keys and looked directly at her. So excited he just burst out the news in rapid secession.

"My dad is show casing his new art exhibit in central Danville metropolitan! And he said I could bring a few friends!"

Kelsey smiled, Django is so pleased with himself that his father is back home for more than a few days so he can hang out with him again. It has been a while since they had father-son bonding time. She can actually feel the happiness and excitement oozing out of her best friend. It is honestly quite contagious, now she feels like she should do a good deed or something to rid of all the positive energy Django is practically forcing upon her.

"Yes. And?"

This time Django was the one to roll his eyes.

"I wanted to invite you to come as one of my few friends I can bring along."  
He emphasized the you in that sentence adding a bit of sass to the informal invitation.

She faked a pondering expression as she twirled on her swivel chair. it was time to tease a certain mini artist.

"I don't know; I think I might be booked that day."

She visibly saw Django deflate at the news. She knew that he wanted her to come very badly as Django sees his father as a superhero role model, or something extraordinaire like that. She gave a fake sigh and rolled her chair to the calendar on her study desk. She continued to act as of the mere thought of visiting the art exhibit was an impossible deed to her very "busy" schedule.

"Well if you're busy I guess-"

"I could come."

Django instantly lit up like a Christmas tree.

"If you show your father that drawing you've been working on, to him on that day."

Django's mouth dropped. Most likely in shock, disbelief, and suspicion on how Kelsey knew of the drawing. He didn't even tell his sister about it!

"Don't give me that look. Did you think I didn't notice that most of your art supplies were used up and your trash bin was suspiciously cleaned to look like it was brand new? Honestly if you were going to spill paint all over-"

"Okay okay okay okay okay okay. Just don't tell Jenny she will be super mad if she knows I spilled paint all over my carpet floor!"

Kelsey started to chuckle, then giggle, and then it turned out to be a giant laughter. Django looked like he was either going to die of embarrassment or blow his top in anger. He was red like a cherry. It was so visible on him it made Kelsey laugh harder than usual.

She didn't think Django actually spilled on his carpet. She thought he knocked down some paints when he was using his desk and threw the paint in the trash bin without properly cleaning them out first. She doesn't know how he thought painting on a carpet floor was a grand idea, and now she is curious how the trash can be involved.

"Well, thanks for the information, but that wasn't what I thought happened."

Django froze. Oh doonkleberries, Kelsey didn't know the whole story?

"Can we not talk about this?"

He kept his head down and his cheeks were inflamed with all the heat going to it.

"Sure. If you tell me how it exactly happened."

Of course she would want to know the whole stories. Kelsey was always well informed in any situation, sometimes it scares him. And now he found out one of the ways she gets the news.

"Fine. But don't get weirded out when I mention a flying snapping turtle okay."

* * *

A/N: So I brought out the lightheartedness again. When I first was creating this fanfic this was actually the first time I Included the Flynn Fletcher brothers in. In previous chapters there was an extra that already included them. However my writing process is different. I don't write in chronological order, I wrote this story in a way that it seems like small episodes, possibly drabble style and I organize the events later. Because of that one extra I included I might place that somewhere else so my story can flow better. Maybe not now or later, but eventually.

I still need a beta and I would like to thank again ArendAlphaEagle for pointing out a clarification mistake on my part in the previous chapter. I appreciate the constructive criticism because in my head the transition seemed clear, but to others it may not so again I'd like to thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

"Honey dear, can you pass me the manila folder on the counter...

Sweetie can you throw me my keys!

Bookins grab my briefcase please...

Flower darling, grab my other suit hanging on the staircase...

"Baby bear answer my work phone, while love muffin answers the fax machine!..."

"Maurice! For the love of food use one nickname!"

"And while you decide on one nickname can you differentiate who is who?"

The Delacruz residence was in chaos. The same week that Bebo Brown booked his last minute art exhibit, his other clients started asking for more supplies, rent, time, and/or property. That doesn't even include the problems each one of them have like shipment ordering, flight delays, deadlines, or ownership of who actually owns the property.

So to say that Maurice Delacruz, Father of Kelsey Delacruz and husband of the lovely Annarie Delacruz, is haggard and stress is the understatement of the month. He is mentally regressing in age, has a mock version of arthritis, became the hunch back of Notre dame because of always looking over and down on his chicken scratch writing, and has a case of short term memory for forgetting his own family's names reverting to random nicknames.

Kelsey and Annarie were running around the house like chickens with their heads cut off. Not only did they constantly collided with each other, they were unsure who had which job. For example, is Kelsey Honey bear, bookins, and baby bear while Annarie was Sweetie, Flower darling, and love muffin?

Like what?!

This is how the Delacruz family were functioning at this current moment:  
Maurice was answering work calls from his emergency business phone and was jotting down his plan on how to execute all these mishaps so they can finish before the deadlines. Annarie grabbed his regular work phone and wrote down all the changes on his other contracts and what comes when and if this shipment comes on time. Kelsey grasped her father business notebook that documented what supplies he has now and how much they cost and which product he needs to resupply on and who can give him said product the quickest and cheapest way.

To sum the women's roles, Annarie became a secretary and Kelsey became a pseudo treasurer while running around doing whatever task the over worked father asked them to do.

"Aw dam-"

"Child is present!"

"Doolalias! I'm late!"

Kelsey's father panicked and started grabbing everything he saw down stairs, even some random silverware. He didn't bother to put any of the folders and notes he had into his briefcase, he merely just grabbed the papers, notebooks and briefcase and held them in his arms.

Insufficient they know, but clearly he can't think straight.

"Kel! I need my notebook back!"

"Take me with you!"

Maurice was baffled and confused, but he doesn't have enough time for that.  
"Why?!"

"I'm not done yet!"  
That is still no excuse for him to bring his daughter, especially since he is running late. He doesn't want Kelsey to see how he drives when he is late.

"I can finish it before the meeting!"

"With what time, you have no time, and my math skills are faster and more efficient than yours!"

That doesn't matter! He briefly glanced at the clock and turned to stone as he saw the time. Flying carpet, he's going to lose his clients at this rate!  
"Okay fine! Get in the car and start the ignition!"

Now he needs to find his beloved wife and ask her to tie his tie and drop off the Manila folder at City hall to Robert Doofinshmertiz, or at least to his secretary.

Kelsey smiled, she knows she can help her father and make him less stress. After all she is a good girl who helped her father for months with his work without him knowing. She grabbed the keys and ran to the car.

Looks like it's take your daughter to work day

* * *

'Mom, if you somehow can read minds, I want you to know I love you.'

Kelsey was gripping the car seat like her life depended on it because it definitely seemed like it. Her father was rushing for all the last minute preparations and requests for his job and was driving a "safe 80 mph" speed on city streets.

No longer does the yellow light mean slow down. According to her father it now means speed up and beat the red light. Her knuckles were slowly turning white and she started to hyperventilate. Her eyes started tearing up and fear began to grip her core.

Maurice Delacruz noticed his daughter was scared, but he can't slow down because of the deadlines. Sad to say he is a man of his words and delivers what is promised. He knows he should've fought harder to persuade his daughter to stay at home and not come with him as this wasn't exactly what he had in mind if he ever took Kelsey to work one day. Now he feels like a bad father.

"3 minutes' top. Think of your favorite song, it can be classical or pop."

Kelsey noticed her father wince when he told her that. She knows what her father is thinking, it's written all over his face. However, it wasn't his fault, she pushed him to bring her along because she knows she can help. She regrets it now, but since she is here, might as well help.

Oh gosh, she thinks she is receiving a headache and she feels nauseous. Kelsey closed her eyes and did as her father told her: think of a song.

' I'm a prince and I live in a ship  
I aim my rifle and shoot from the hip,  
And I have a friend I pity, quite a bit,

She said, "grab your gun, let's have some fun"  
Share with me your pedigrees  
I have no responsibilities  
I cannot run

I do not wish the death of any living thing  
I might be a killer, but one day I shall be queen  
Put an end to slaughter, until then I am keen  
On staying claim to land and sea and every fin between ... '

She continued to remember the lyrics to this fan made song. However, she only thought of the lyrics so she didn't really pause as much as the original song, if anything she rushed them. But somehow, miraculously, her father got to the destination in less than 3 minutes, around the time she finished the lyrics to the song.

She dived out of her father's car as soon as it stopped and took in a huge breath. She unconsciously held her breath halfway through the ride because of how fast the car was going.

She didn't have enough time to take a second huge breath as Maurice swept his daughter from the ground and went inside the tall building in front of them.

Well it time for both of them to get to work.

* * *

A/N: Not edited before post, really tired wanted this to get out there before I forget. Will edit this chapter later, maybe this weekend. Constructive criticisms are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Life officially has a grudge against her. After Kelsey's office adventure, she was completely exhausted and with a cold. She has the sniffles, the sneeze, and the horrid, itchy red eyes. Can life get anymore worse? In a nutshell, yes it can. If she doesn't get rid of this cold by tomorrow night, she won't be able to visit Django's dad exhibit. In a simple math equation: Kelsey + not going= a very upset Django. She would multiply twice the annoyance, but since she is having a nice streak, she rather not.

Achoo!

Things are not looking up for her. And where is her mom?

"Hi Mrs. D-C!"

"Hello Django how are you?"

Django brown was grocery shopping with his father at the Googleplex mall until he saw Kelsey's mom. He thought it was nice to say hi and see if the pianist was close by. His father's art exhibition was two days away and he couldn't be more excited. They conversed in small talk like weather, his dad, her canasta game, and even Phineas and Ferb's adventures. Kelsey's mom is really chill honestly, at least compared to Candace, but that really isn't a hard standard to beat.

"- yeah, Kelsey has come down to a nasty cold as of late-"

"Wait what?"

Mrs. D-C nodded and explained how the small Hawaiian girl tried helping her dad with work the other day and now both of them are suffering from exhaustion. This was around the time Django completely blanked when listening to Mrs. Delacruz. He was horrified, did that mean she couldn't come to the exhibition this week? No! That couldn't be true! She promised and Kelsey hasn't broken a promise yet. What should he do?

He mentally conversed with himself and made nonsensical gestures with his train of thought. Annmarie Delacruz watch amusingly at her daughter's friend. He had such character to him, but it was easily out done with Linda's boys. Ever since they moved into this suburban community to be closer with her extended family, the family had an upward trend of happiness. Maurice got the promotion, Kelsey is able to make at least one friend since they came here, and for her she was able to intermingle with the other moms quite easily.

Bingo!

Ah, looks like the kid finally came up with a solution.

"Thanks for telling me Mrs. D-C, I'm going to help Kelsey get over that cold really quick. You can count on me!"

And there he went running to his father who was already at the cash register. Mrs. Delacruz smiled before continuing her shopping for her two sick-lings at home. Now where was the hot sauce?

* * *

"Phineas! Ferb! I need your help!"

Django came running into their backyard with a box full of stuff. He unceremoniously dropped the box in front of the two boys as they contemplating what else they were going to do today. Ever since the phinadroids and ferbots fiasco they were down a few blueprints.

"Hey Django! What's with the box?"

Ferb greeted the surfer archetype with his own nonverbal greeting. Which, by the way, was a blink. Django smiled, progress. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, which wasn't much honestly.

"Okay, do you remember that new kid down the street that just moved in?"

He told them what was going on; how she became his friend, how she ended up sick, and why he feels the need to help her. Phineas and Ferb listened to the ramblings of a kid Django.

"Not exactly our area of expertise, but we'll invent something to pass time so she isn't bored while being sick! Just tell her to come meet us here."

Oh that was no good, Kelsey was still dodgy with the Flynn-Fletchers; he was honestly quite hoping that he will be able to do this discreetly.

"Actually-"

"Hi Phineas, what cha doin'... again"

"Well hello Isabella!"

... and then he became irrelevant.

Phineas started spurting information about their new neighbor and Django tried to stop the redhead. He slumped his shoulders as he realized he wasn't going to win on his one-sided battle. So much for being discreet about it. Isabella started to converse with Phineas saying she can get her nursing patch if she tags along. She then mentioned that a sick person shouldn't be out of bed so she suggests to take it to the neighbor instead of her coming to the backyard. Again, Django panicked. This could not be happening, he knows he inadvertently invited 8 or more strangers to the Delacruz household. Because with Phineas comes Ferb and Isabella, and with Isabella comes the fireside troop #46321. Sigh, at least Buford and Baljeet weren't going.

"Phineas! Ferb! Hurry up and do your little inventing thing. I have plans with Jeremy~ later today. So, let's get this over with."

For a second there he thought he jinxed himself.

Candace then told the kids here that she was going to accompany Jeremy to his little cousin's house where she will demonstrate how great she is with kids. That sounds eerily familiar, but she talks as if the cousin was a preschooler. To be honest, what were the chances that all siblings of the Flynn-Fletchers were coming? Not high is his guess. Django tried to get another word in about Kel, but was once again interrupted by the entrance of Baljeet and Buford.

"Hey, what are you guys yappin' about now?"

"Since its origins from the 1660s, Yapping was an imitative sound of a dog barking. Then in the 1880s it became was referenced for idle chatter."

"I am sooo tempted to sock you in the face right now."

"Hey Buford, Baljeet, want to come with us to visit the new kids house?"

Maybe Kelsey was right in saying he was cursed.

* * *

"Kelsey, I'm back from the grocery store!"

A cacophony of coughing and sneezes greeted Mrs. Delacruz. She simply smiled before making her way to the kitchen where her tan husband greeted her by watching TV in his pajamas.

Mr. Delacruz waved lackadaisical at her before erupting into a fit of sneezing. He flopped onto the couch he was occupying leaving no room for anyone to sit down. Not like she wanted to with the germs manifesting on her couch now. Oh, and the cold too.

"Honey, I thought I told you to stay upstairs in our room until you felt better."

"I do feel better."

A cough followed.

"But Kel seems like she's dying."

Another fit of sneezing, coughing, and sniffles echoed through the house. This time her husband was not the source. Sigh, she better start prepping the chilies.

A call came from the landline telephone and she picked it up, since the other occupants are dead on the inside.

"Hello, Delacruz residence."

"Aunt Anne?"

Oh, it was her favorite nephew!

"Jeremy, how's your family?"

They had idle chatter and talked about their relatives; her cousin, his father, her other cousins, his uncles, all the likes.

"So I was wondering if you like extra hands in taking care of Kelsey."

She pardoned him saying there was no need to, but her own family thwarted her plans as the sick occupants had another coughing fit. Well at least they're synchronized. Jeremy patronized her with an "Aunt Anne."

"Okay, okay, you can help, but you can only bring one friend to help, I do not want the flu to spread okay?"

"Of course, the girl I'm bringing is great with kids, she has two brothers she takes care of every day since the start of summer."

She was ecstatic with glee. She'll get the help she needs from two experienced teenagers and the chance to meddle into her nephew's relationship! An echoing call of mom and dear sang in tune in the background.

Looks like she might need a second trip to the grocery store. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

The sickly child of the Delacruz family flopped on her father as he gave the appropriate amount of air in a dying wheeze.

"Child of mine. Get off."

Then the attack of malfunctioning lungs followed. In other words, her father coughed. She didn't adhere to her father's request. It was his fault she was sick. Kelsey tried to reply to her father, unfortunately all he heard was incoherent sounds similar to a heavy accented old man trying to speak German.

"Sweet pea. You lack the ability to talk."

Maurice was now being attacked by the person he called sweet pea. His little angel is typically sickly sweet, now she is just sick. He pushed his daughter off himself with the strength of a jellyfish. His sick daughter flopped on the ground and proceeded to die by disease. She didn't even bother to get up, seeming to like the comfort of the carpet floor. Maurice lifted his entire body off the couch to get medicine for the both of them. He entered the kitchen and went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the cold-be-gone. He then grabbed two water bottles and went back to his dying child.

Sweet precious Kel was still kissing the floor, the only thing she'll be kissing for the next 40 years. He trudged to his daughter and told her to drink her medicine, after she did, he followed suit.

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure. Stumbleberry Finkbat or Space Adventure."

"Stumbleberry Finkbat, there is a space adventure marathon in a few weeks airing on T.V."

"Really now?"

"Yup, because there will be a convention about it the next day."

"Nice to know."

They both set up the T.V. so they can watch the movie completely ignoring the sounds and screams outside. Father and daughter knew it was better to play ignorant than to satisfy their curiosity of what's going outside. The door to the house opened to reveal the mother/wife of the house accompanied by one cousin/nephew of their relatives. They both waved and sneezed simultaneously.

Jeremy waved back before helping his aunt make spicy chicken soup for two. The kitchen was in view of the living room so that both occupants can watch over the sick.

Matching blonde hair and blue eyes met each other, one pair of blue eyes had a challenging glint, while the other had a passive type of rebellion.

"I thought you were bringing a friend?" His aunt questioned.

"I invited her, but she had something important come up last minute."

"I would really like to meet her Jeremy." And there the aunt goes trying to pry into his personal life. There are typically no secrets between family especially in this family. All Johnsons are public with their relationships give or take two or three. Which often don't stay private for long anyway. His parents, the aunt's brother, no longer pry into his business, mostly because they know what he is up too before he can even decide. It wasn't bad, he still had free will and his folks support him in whatever he wanted to do. His parents also knew they raised a responsible son. His aunt is a difference story; they haven't seen each other for so long, she moved to the Pacific Islands when she married Maurice, had a life together, then created a life for him to also take care of. She has every right to be curious about every little thing about him. It was almost foreign that someone besides his immediate family to be curious about him as it was now usually reserved to little Suzie.

"I know you would aunt Anne."

And maybe somewhere inside himself, he likes the attention she was giving him.

"Oh doonkleberries. I was supposed to get more hot sauce."

"I think one bottle is enough for the two."

"Maurice has a presentation tomorrow, and Kelsey's teacher is flying over from Europe after his vacation this weekend. They will be better by tonight the latest."

He was still prepping the vegetables when his aunt grabbed her purse and keys to buy more hot sauce for the soup. He wearily eyed the unpackaged hot sauce left on the counter, knowing full well there was at least an opened 3/4ths filled hot sauce container in the refrigerator.

He may have missed his aunt, but he certainly did not miss the sick dishes she used to make for him when he was under the weather. Now he feels bad for the future dying taste buds of his uncle and cousin.

Meanwhile down the street a few houses down…

"Phineas! Ferb! I am so telling mom!" the ginger teenage girl screamed as she was being chased by a 10ft goliath hybrid from a trending videogame.

"Does Candace know that was a hologram, right?" the other redhead boy announced. His brother looked up to him as he ceased his tampering with a few remaining circuits. Phineas looked to his brother then noticed the virtual reality simulator wasn't completed yet.

"Wait, if we're not done, who was that?"

* * *

A/N: Un- edited, quite actually a lot of the recent chapters are unedited. I will try to neglect this story. I will edit most chapters later. so please if you do read this can I have criticisms on the plot of the story. Thank you


End file.
